Motivation
by Conquererofshallowness
Summary: One..Two..three..C’mon ! Just five more.. Just five more.. That was all my mind demanded as I lay waste to the punching bag in front of me...Oneshot Robin's pov . I donate this to Dusty and Mystyre!


**Motivation**

**By Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer :** All of the rights of the things I use aren't mine . Period . End of story .

Welcome to this delightful little one shot . The entire story is in Robin's POV ( and the result of me being in hours of the sun . I'm beyond TAN . Heh .) . Why Robin ? Cuz he's my favorite and I am like him in many ways . Simple as that . Enjoy !

**9 pm - Titans' Tower**

_One_..._Two_…_three_…**C'mon** ! Just five more… _Just five more_ …

That was all my mind demanded as I lay waste to the punching bag in front of me . Just like every night … But this time, I _have _to become stronger . I **must** try harder !

I can't stop now ! Even though Starfire keeps telling me not to , even though Raven pleads me to stop, despite the warnings that Beast Boy and Cyborg scream . It **WON'T** stop me ! Slade has become stronger . Batman has become stronger . I WON'T be left BEHIND ! C'mon body … **WORK **!

All this stress, all this desperation . It reminds me of what Bruce had told me so long ago …

**5 years ago, Batcave**

" Dick ! That's not _nearly_ fast enough ! No one is just going to **LET** you hit them ! " Bruce had scolded me with a scornful look in his eyes . A look I had become quite accustom to over the years .

" But I'm _trying_ my **best** ! " I remember screaming back to him as sweat dripped very every pore of my body . I honestly felt that if I did anymore, I would surely perish .

" Then _get_ better . "

After hours of countless combinations, and yet another limitation broken, I felt weaker than ever before in my life . And yet, after seven hours of straight training, Bruce never broke a sweat . As my body shrieked in agony, his showed absolutely nothing . No sign of exhaustion, of weakness, of _humanity_ .

" Bruce…huff…how can you keep doing this ? Why am **_I_** doing this ? " I recall asking one time . Gasping, clenching the air around me in desperation .

" I have transcended past the limitations of man . I am controlled, bounded, by nothing . Complete freedom . For you see, Dick, donning a costume makes you a visible symbol . However, it accounts to nothing if the wearer is weak . That is why I…we must train . That is why we push ourselves to unheard boundaries . Not for ourselves, but for the innocent . For those that we care, need, even _love_ . Now, let's work on your new name . "

After exhaustingly pondering for a moment, it struck me as suddenly as a bullet . I remember whispering my new title, my identity…

" _Robin_ . "

" Robin ? That's _hardly_ a name that endows fear . Any reason ? " Wayne had raised a brow, expecting something **much** darker .

" My mother . It was her favorite bird . Heh, we even kept one caged in our trailer just for her . It was her most cherished gift from my father . I thought it would be an appropriate tribute to their…" I remember choking then and there . My parents death still too fresh in my mind . But instead of a lecture, Bruce showed me sympathy .

" I understand . From now on, when wear this mask, you are no longer Dick Grayson . You are…."

" **_ROBIN !_** "

A sudden voice behind snapped me back to reality .

" Oh sorry, what is it Beast Boy ? "

" Dude ! I've been yelling your name, for like, five minutes ! You've been down here for eight hours, man ! Are you sure you aren't delusional or something ? Everyone's kinda worried about you…"

" I'm fine . I'll be up in a couple hours . " He wouldn't understand . He has the power to morph into anything in the animal kingdom with a simple thought . How could he comprehend the limitations of the powerless ?

" Robin ! Enough is en…" Beast Boy began, but stopped for some reason .

I turned to see that the rest of my team had followed the changeling . All with a unique look of awe . Not because of what I had done, but because of what I will do . They know as much as I do . I _will **not**_ stop until I become stronger . _Better_ .

" Let him be, BB . " I heard Cyborg comment calmly . He was once human after all . Even an athlete . He knows the pains of strength . No wonder he stopped Beast Boy .

After a group look of deep concern, I turned my back to them . Pushed them away . I won't allow myself to see them until I reach a new strength . So, the Titans eventually began to return to their own agendas . As did I .

But the unmistakable sound of flapping material returned to me . Silently loyal . And yet, I wouldn't be where I am without her . .

" Robin . Listen, I'm not the best at this, but I just wanted to say ;_ thank you_ . Thank you for everything you've done, you've sacrificed, for all of us . Especially for me …"

Raven . Her and my relationship had been strengthened ten fold ever since the whole '_event_' with her father . Both of us had gained mutual feelings for one another, but we had decided to allow our bond to grow rather than take immediate action . I'm sure a certain tameranian wouldn't appreciate it if we chose otherwise…

" No, Raven . Thank you . "

" For what ? "

" **Motivation** ."

* * *

I realize the sappiness . But I WAS baking in the sun ! Anyway, as I have said before,I wanted to donate this piece to Insanity 101 and Mystyre as I know both are huge Robin fans . So I hope you enjoyed it . And for everyone else; THANK YOU FOR READING ! Now please review ! Later . 

- Scar


End file.
